narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uaio Kaguya
Uaio Kaguya was one of the last members of the almost extinct Kaguya Clan. He is also one of the few members of his clan to awaken their Kekkei Genkai. He is not a Shinobi and doesn't have any allegiances to any country. During Part 2 at an unknown time he became a member of Junjohenkō and his partner was Moyashi Shio 'Background' His mother was of Kaguya heritage but his father was not. It is known that his mother was kidnapped from her clan for the sole purpose of her rare Kekkei Genkai. She was experimented on by some rogue shinobi with hopes of finding a way of reproducing her clans ability in other people. It is known that she was held captive until after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. At that point the ones who held her prisoner eventually gave up and forgot about her. One day a Konoha shinobi raided the prison and found her their, freeing her. The two couldn't stand each other but on their way back to konoha had a one night stand. Then after nearly arriving at the village, she stabs him in the back with her bones and escapes. She became Pregnant and as time went on she realized she couldn't go on like this and stopped at a nice little house were and old lady resided. She was welcomed their and gave birth to Uaio. She named him and then that night died in her sleep while holding her baby. They old lady not knowing what to do with the baby decided to raise him on her own until he was old enough to fend for himself out in the world. He looked to the lady as if she was his own grandmother and cared for her greatly. He lived their without fear of anything and then when he reached the age of 10, he found out he could manipulate his bones to various degrees. The lady he lived with told him about how he was from the Kaguya Clan and that their abilities were very rare. He then spent his early years Training his ability and trying to master it. Thanks to the lady he was able to master the basic maneuvers in only 4 years. After that thanks to his Grandmothers mentoring was able to take it to greater levels. 'Appearance' He has dark grey hair and eyes which differs from the rest of the Kaguya Clan. His difference in appearance might be from the fact that he is only half Kaguya as his father is from Konoha. As a child he has mildly long hair, and he wore a purple long sleeve shirt, and blue pants. As he got older he switched to a long sleeve white plain shirt. The sleeves were long enough to cover his hands and reach down to his knees. He also wore dark blue pants and black shoes along with it. He was of average height for his age, and seems like a normal person. Once he left to go find out information about his parents he wore a sleeveless Grey zipped up shirt as well with some black pants. 'Personality' He was a very childish person often playing practical jokes on his "Grandma" which usually end with him being punished. He is extremely protective of the old lady, once killing a dog who bit her who earlier had befriended him. He at times seems to have sadistic tendencies such as a time when he drowned a cat because it gave him a weird look. His grandmother was the only one to control this urges he had but at times they would still surface. He longed to find out who his father was since he was young it was a very important goal for him. He is easy to get along with as long as you dont provoke his Psychological Urges which could cause his to hurt you. These Urges come from the fact that he found out about his parents being dead as well as having the Kaguya blood running through his veins. Once he left to go find his father he seemed to be more scared and paranoid as it was his first time leaving home as well as his first time being in a different region and country. He was frightened but was able to to overcome this fear by remembering why he was out their anyway. He has great determination for learning about his parents. 'Abilities' He was not a shinobi so he didnt no anything about chakra as well as being able to use it as his only way of fighting is using his Kekkei Genkai. Since he is not a shinobi he doesnt use shuriken or Ninjutsu or Genjutsu at all. Although after he met his father he was taught how to use his chakra and being half Nara was taught to use his Shadow to manipulate others. Shikotsumyaku Being a member of the Kaguya, he is one of the few that has awakened the Shikotsumyaku. He has become incredibly proficient with his ability, and can make them harder then steel. His movements with his bones are fast and most of the time the bones are only seen as a white blur. He was able to master the basic techniques of the bloodline ability at the age of 14 and thanks to his grandmas mentoring was able to take it to a whole new level with Bone Morph an advanced level of Shikotsumyaku. He can shoot out his skull like a cannon and then regrow it in an instant. He can fire bones from his finger tips that move at such incredible speed they cant be seen unless one has good eyes. Since being a kaguya these barely cost any chakra. Dust Release Thanks to his Grandmothers training he was able to gain the basic concept of Dust Release. She had used her knowledge of what she learned watching Onoki and taught it to Uaio. He knows how to use Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique to create small shapes which he sends at his opponents which he can use to completely obliterate them. He can also do something that others havent shown. When he creates a cube shaped using dust release if thrown randomly in the air he can jump onto and use it as a airlift. He can also use his techniques as prisons leaving the enemy helplessly trapped inside. He can use his Dust release at least 10 times before being exhausted from chakra consumption. Other Skills He has a unique trait which doesn't often occur in individuals. Over time his chakra reserves slowly regenerate while in battle. It takes time but it does benefit him as this allows him to use powerful jutsu more then once in a battle. He also being half Nara has the Hiden ability to manipulate shadows which he learnt from his father. He has become quite proficient in it being able to capture others within seconds. His chakra regeneration occurs duting his batles and even if his chakra is nearly gone it will take atleast 5 mintues of regeneration for him to be able to use Dust Release again. ''Plot'' Unknown Land Uaio's grandmother told him that she new of where his father might be from and that she hid it from him until he was old enough. She said he would be at the Leaf Village and that his mother told her he was a Shinobi. With this info he set out on a Journey to Konohagakure. He left his little house and started to travel the land in hopes of finding his long lost father. His journey started out rather rough with many mercenaries wanting his belongings and at first he gave in. To bad for them even after he gave in they still Harassed him but they went to far causing him to go berserk and kill all except one which he tortured until he died. He continued traveling and had many adventures which usually ended with his urges giving in and killing most of the people involved. He finally saw a village from far away and as he got closer he was able to see that it was in fact Konohagakure since it was a hidden village in the forest. He was finally able to meet his father but what would he do when they came into contact. Father and Son He tried to enter the village but was not allowed since they were having a lock down for unknown reasons so he waited in the forest until it was all over. He fell asleep waiting until he heard the clash of kunai in the distance. He awoke and ran to the location hiding behind a tree he witness a battle between Leaf shinobi and enemy ninja. The battle was epic with fire being streamed from mouths and lighting electrocuting people. He couldnt believe what he was seeing not knowing how they did this. After the battle ended with the Leaf Shinobi winning they saw him and thought he was an enemy so attacked. Way of the Shinobi Blood TimeSkip ''Part 2'' ''Trivia'' He is my own original character so please do not create anything similar to him.